bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Nuva
__TOC__ Jetrax T6 Da du ja auf deine Seite schreibst, dass du die gelbe Version des Jetrax dir noch kaufen willst und es ih nicht mal im Lego-Store gab, möchte ich dazu was sagen: Ich bin der Meinung, dass der gelbe Jetrax T6 nicht existiert, denn: Niemand hat ihn bis jetzt, es gab ihn nicht im Lego-Shop und nicht einmal im einem Lego-Store(wo es Mazeka gab!). Woher kommt es, dass es kam, dass man glaubte, dass es ihn gibt? Ganz einfach: Im Katalog war es ein Druckfehler und im Internet n "Programmierfehler", und da dies sich schon so sehr verbreitet hat, konnte Lego es nicht mehr zurück nehmen, also hatten sie behauptet es wäre eine Spezialedition, Greg glaubte dies wahrscheinlich oder machte einfach dort mit. Also sagte, dass der Jetrax mit einem Lichtstein kollidiert wäre und sich aufgeladen hätte. Ich glaube es so zumindest!^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:30, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das kann stimmen, muss aber nicht. Wegen den gelben Jetrax rief ich bei Lego an; sie sagten, dass s ein Druckfehler wäre... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:14, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Geh auf Brickshelf und gib "yellow Jetrax" ein, dann siehst du dass es kein Druckfehler ist, ihn gab es nur bei Wal Mart und so in Amerika. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 20:48, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hmmmpff... HABE ich mir schon fast gedacht, dass es den wider nur in Amerika gibt... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 20:52, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) zu BiA Wie nennen? Also den Teridax? Teridax (Brothers in Arms)? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:26, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) (Gut ich bin nich Toa-Nuva aber) Teridax (Brithers in Arms) oder Teridax (Spherus Magna) aber erstes wäre denk ich besser... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:36, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gute Frage... Ich würde ihn nicht als BiA kennzeichnen, weil BiA ist jetzt ja zu Ende, wir werden in dem neuen Serial sicher noch öfters von ihm hören, aber eben nicht mehr in BiA, das war eher nur seine "Einführung"... Mit SM würde ich ihn aber auch nicht kennzeichnen, weil wir werden dieses Jahr sicher öfters immer wieder neue Informationen über das "echte" SM bekommen... Das beste, was mir momentan einfällt, ist, es wie bei den Takanuva zu machen, also "Alternativer Teridax" oder so... Klingt zwar doof, aber was besseres fällt mir nicht ein... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 05:20, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wenn wir demnächst noch was von ihm hören, dan mit Sicherheit in Reign of Shadows, also können wir ihn uach Teridax (Reign of Shadows) nennen. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 09:30, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Problem: In RoS geht es sowohl um unseren Teri als auch um den Alternativ-Teri, es macht also nicht viel Sinn, wenn man sagt, dass man "den Teridax aus RoS" meint, weil damit können immer noch beide gemeint sein. Außerdem macht so ein "Charakter (Geschichte)" IMHO nur dann Sinn, wenn dieser Charakter wirklich nur in dieser einen Geschichte vorkommt, was hier ja nicht der Fall ist... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 10:06, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Also nennen wir ihn "Alternativen Teridax". Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:14, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich denke, das ist gut. ich mach mich an die Arbeit. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:37, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ist die Vahi stärker als die Ignika? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 19:24, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ich glaube schon .Matau 19:26, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nein, beide sind legendäre Masken, also würde ich sagen, dass sie gleich stark sind. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:48, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wiki-Nui Fanfiction GLÜCKWUNSCH!!!! Du hast gegen mich mit 0:7 Stimmen gewonnen (Artikel des Monats). Könntest du bitte am ersten Februar eine Kurzbeschreibung zu "Der Echte Traum" in der Vorlage:Artikel des Monats machen. Bioniclemaster724 18:07, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Ich habe wohl richtig nominiert!!! Glückwunsch!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 18:08, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wow! Danke nochmal an Skorpi für's Nominieren, und natürlich an alle, die für mich abgestimmt haben! 7:0 ist ja ein echtes Traumergebnis, mit so was hätte ich niemals gerechnet! Hoffentlich gefallen euch die restlichen Kapitel auch so gut! ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 00:12, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, für dich ist es ein Traumergebnis. Nicht für mich^^. Bioniclemaster724 19:16, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja nochwas. Im Wiki-Nui Fanfiction gab es ein "paar kleine Änderungen" falls du mal schauen willst... Bioniclemaster724 19:17, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Dann eben nicht nur danke an alle, sondern auch sorry an dich! :P Das neue Layout hab schon gesehen... Aber irre ich mich, oder ist in dem Bild oben links ein weißer Rand um den "Grünling"? (Hab die 2009-Namen noch nicht im Kopf) Und kA ob's an mir/meinem ausgewählten Design oder am Bild liegt, aber mir kommt es so vor, als wäre das Bild nicht vollständig zu sehen... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 23:38, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Liegt daran, dass du immer noch den alten Wikipedia-Skin benutzt.... Nath/87.122.177.71 08:58, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich mir schon fast gedacht... Aber müsste man das nicht irgendwie so anpassen können, dass es auch noch mit dem guten alten Pedia-Skin XD funktioniert? -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 10:00, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Müsste man ... irgendwie ... aber wozu den Wikipedia Skin benutzen? Der neue sieht fast genauso aus, ist bloß ein bisschen übersichtlicher... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:37, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Monaco? Ist Ansichtssache, ich finde den Skin hässlich, überladen und unübersichtlich. Den Wikipedia-Skin kenn ich gut und er gefällt mir besser. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 11:42, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Jaja, so hab ich früher auch--- egal, wen interressiert's. Also, sieht das soo schlimm aus oder kanns erstmal so bleiben? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:33, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es sieht merkwürdig aus, da das erste F von FANFIC nicht zu lesen ist und auch vom Schriftzug "Wiki-Nui" etwas abgeschnitten wurde... Aber es ist ja nicht das Standarddesign, und mir ist es ziemlich egal, also kann's schon so bleiben. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 13:55, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Artikel des Monats gibst du auch eine Stimme ab? Bioniclemaster724 14:49, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Weiß ich noch nicht, vielleicht. Bis wann läuft die Abstimmung denn? -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 00:41, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Noch bis heute, morgen ist Februar. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:23, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ach so, ich hab übergesehen, dass es schon um den AdM für den Februar geht... Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass jetzt, wie im Fanfiction, der Artikel für den März bestimmt wird... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 12:10, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es steht gerade beim Gleichstand zwischen Nuparu und Brutaka, ich glaube, dass du der Letzte bist, der etwas endscheiden könnte. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 12:18, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Okay, dann mach ich das mal. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 16:40, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung Willst du keine Stimme abgeben? Bioniclemaster724 14:20, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Naja, eigentlich bin ich kein aktives Mitglied mehr, dürfte an der Abstimmung also gar nicht teilnehmen. ;P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 14:26, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ^siehste?^ der findet immer einen Grund XD. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk/Blog) 14:29, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) War doch nicht ernst gemeint, ich bin schon dabei. ;P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 14:31, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja Lust in meiner Fanfiction Bara Magna als Böser Toa-Kal vorzukommen. Die Idee mit den Elementarkräften absorbieren find ich toll und da du sie mehr oder weniger erfunden hast, würde ich dich auch dementsprechend einbringen... center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 11:56, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du gerne machen. Du kannst die Idee mit dem Absorbieren aber auch einfach so verwenden, ohne mich zu "würdigen", eine so besondere Idee ist das ja eigentlich gar nicht... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 15:54, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Och, ich find die schon gut. center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 16:21, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) WNFF du bist ja Toa Nuhkor in meiner Geschichte, ein Toa des Steins (wenn du ein anderes Element willst sagen). Also jedenfalls wollte ich ein Profil für dich anlegen, hab aber eine kleine "Figuren-Bau-Blockade" wär nett wenn du mir ein paar Tips zu deinem gewünschten Charakter gibst. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:33, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Puh... MOCs sind leider so gar nicht mein Fachgebiet. ^^ Es wäre schön, wenn du irgendwas hinbekommen könntest, was den Toa Olda oder Toa Nuva ähnelt, weil optisch sind das immer noch meine Lieblings-Toa. Ist aber kein Muss, und ansonsten habe ich auch keine wirklichen Wünsche... ^^ -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:03, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zu einer kleinen Info Toa-Nuva: die Toa Nuva kommen bei ihm als Toa Inara vor. center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 17:07, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Meinst du meine Toa Olda oder die Toa Mata? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:35, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) die Toa Mata [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 18:04, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, ja sorry, hab ich grad verwechselt. Als der Begriff "Toa Mata" noch nicht offiziell war, wurde oft der Begriff "Toa Olda" (wegen Newer = Nuva => Older = Olda) verwendet, um bei den Toa zwischen vor und nach der Verwandlung zu unterscheiden. Und weil Nuhkor in deinen Geschichten ja ein Toa Olda ist, wurde ich wieder an diesen Begriff erinnert und hab versehentlich "Olda" statt "Mata" geschrieben. XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:16, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Okay also im Stil der Toa von 2001 bzw. 2003. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 07:44, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Certavus-Secret Hast du "Secret of Certavus" schon? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:36, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nein, aber danke für den Hinweis, ohne dich hätte ich gar nicht gemerkt, dass das schon angeboten wird. XD Ich werd's mir möglichst bald holen. -- Toa-Nuva / 77.47.6.197 19:48, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kann es sein, dass Certavus der weiße Glatorian vom Sommer 09 ist? center|120pxProfilTalk (Rollback im Wiki-Nui) 11:46, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Nein, Certavus ist seit Ewigkeiten tot. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:28, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) der weiße glatorian von sommer heißt (gelöscht) [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] *Thema wieder hochhol* Inzwischen hab ich's... War das nur eine Neugier-Frage, oder wolltest du mich irgendetwas fragen? XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 06:28, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Du musst bei deinen Fanfics noch Diener der Dunkelheit hinzufügen. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Danke für den Hinweis! -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 13:15, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich wollte irgendwas fragen ... es ging nicht direkt um die Artikelerstellung ... ich habs vergessen XD [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:48, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Krasse Vorlage Deine neue Variante der Infobox ist krass! eigentlich ist sie ja die normale nur etwas... verändert :P (Ha ha, hab alle FF und KH Teile durchgezockt XD) Aber deine Maske ist am coolsten XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 20:56, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das einzige Final Fantasy, das ich bisher durchgespielt habem ist Crisis Core. >.< Bei mir ist es bei Spielen IMMER so, dass ich irgendwann eine längere Pause einlege und danach hab ich vergessen, was bisher passiert ist, und muss wieder von Vorne anfangen... >.< -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 21:00, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wieso legst du die Pause ein? Ich meine, wenn du es selbst erkennst... oder verdecken deine Haare dir die Sicht? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 21:02, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Naja, irgendwann muss ich auch mal Schlafen gehen. :P Und am nächsten Tag hab ich dann keine Lust darauf, das Spiel wieder zu starten... und die nächsten sechs Monate auch nicht. XD Inzwischen habe ich bei Kingdom Hearts angefangen, dass ich alles aufnehme und die Zwischensequenzen dann abspeicher. In den nächsten Sommerferien muss ich also nicht wieder von Vorne anfangen, sondern kann mir einfach die Aufnahmen ansehen. Yay! XD Ach ja, die Haare sind kein Problem, die binde ich neuerdings zusammen (hinten, nicht vorne). :P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 21:08, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt habe ich nix mehr zu sagen XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 21:09, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Sets tauschen/verkaufen Hallo, Ich bin neu an dem Wiki un hab deine Seite heute gesehen. Hast du Interesse einige Sets mit mir zu tauschen oder zu verkaufen? wäre cool wenn du mri deien ICQ oder E-Mail adresse geben könntest. Gruß --Clown fish 21:32, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Erstmal: Neue Nachrichten auf Diskussionen immer bitte ganz unten anhängen und nicht oben. ;-) Zweitens: Nein, ich habe nicht vor, meine Sets zu tauschen oder zu verkaufen. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 22:13, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wo ihr grad so schön am reden seid, weiss einer, wo ich im Raum Koblenz an die Toa Mata komme?Matoro 16:32, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) "Schön am reden seid"? XD Das Gespräch war Anfang Januar. ;P Und übrigens, wie ich es ja auch schon Clown fish gesagt habe: Es wäre besser, neue Nachrichten möglichst immer ganz unten an einer Diskussionsseite hinzuzufügen, weil sonst sind die ja kaum zu finden, besonders auf längeren Diskussionsseiten wie den Benutzer-Diskussionen. ;-) Wegen der Toa Mata kann ich dir leider nur Ebay empfehlen. Je älter die Sets sind, desto unwahrscheinlicher ist es, sie heute noch in einem normalen Laden zu finden. Im Falle der Toa Mata ist es wohl schon ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, schließlich sind sie ja vor immerhin 8 Jahren rausgekommen... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 17:07, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Schau auch mal! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:30, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hallo? Bist du noch aktiv? wenn ja, möchte ich dich auf folgendes Hinweisen: Bei deinen Sets in den Boxen hast du immer als zweites "Bohrok sets" geschrieben. Auch bei den Makuta. Das sieht irgendwie blöde aus. Wollte dich nur noch mal drauf hinweisen. Und warum hast du noch das alte Wiki Nui? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 18:11, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Also.... #TN ist aus zeitlichen Gründen erreichbar, beteiligt sich aber nur an Diskussionen und sowas. #Ich nehmen an, dass er die Sets nicht alleine sammelt - und da er Toa Nuva heißt nennt er den zweiten Inhabeer Bohrok. #altes Wiki-Nui? was meinst du? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 20:40, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ja, das hat Skorpi größtenteils schon richtig beantwortet. Bei der Aktivitäts-Sache muss ich aber dazusagen, dass Zeit nur ein Teilfaktor ist - mir fehlt auch die Lust, noch viel an Artikeln rumzuarbeiten. Wegen der Sache mit Bohrok... Nunja, ich hatte mal zusätzlich noch eine "Geschichte" auf meiner Seite, in der ich beschrieben habe, wie ich zu Bionicle gekommen bin und mich dafür interessiert habe etc. Darin war auch erklärt, dass meine Schwester sich "Bohrok-Kal" nennt, um die geschwisterliche Feindschaft zwischen uns nochmal zu verdeutlichen. ;-) Als ich den Abschnitt mit meiner Geschichte rausgelöscht habe, hab ich nicht daran gedacht, dass dadurch auch unerklärt bleibt, wehr Bohrok ist... Mal sehen, vielleicht korrigier ich das noch irgendwann. Und wegen dem "alten Wiki-Nui" weiß ich auch nicht so wirklich, was genau du damit meinst... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 23:09, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Lol, ich habe auch nie Lust XD Aber etwas besseres zu tun habe ich auch net :| [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 06:07, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das alte wiki nui halt...in schwarz und mit tahu nuva als logo... nicht grün und mit gresh...da muss man, wenn man auf deine seite will immer auf so einen link klicken...dann ist es das alte wiki-nui... @skorpi: Wolltest du nicht ne neue Story machen? Und wenn ihr alle keine lust habt, warum seit ihr denn dan noch hier? Ihr seid ja dann tolle admin´s, wenn ihr nichts außer korriegieren macht. :(( [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 06:55, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ah, ich glaube, ich weiß was du meinst. Du kommst sozusagen aus dem Fanfiction-Wiki, oder? Ich hatte keine Lust, mir im normalen Wiki-Nui und im Fanfiction-Wiki-Nui jeweils eine Benutzerseite anzulegen, weil dann entweder die eine Seite sehr lang und die andere sehr kurz wäre, oder beide genau den selben Inhalt hätten, und darin hab ich wenig Sinn gesehen. Deshalb hab ich nur hier im normalen Wiki-Nui eine Seite, und wenn man im Fanfiction-Wiki meine Benutzerseite aufrufen will, sieht man eben nur diesen Link in dieses Wiki. Es zählt übrigens nicht unbedingt zu den Aufgaben eines Admins, ständig neue Artikel zu erstellen oder alte zu überarbeiten. Zu ihren Aufgaben gehört es, das Wiki zu organisieren, Artikel und Dateien zu löschen (bei Urheberrechtsverstößen oder sonstigem unerwünschten Zeug), gegen Vandalismus vorzugehen und Vandalen zu sperren, neue Benutzer oder Benutzer, die Fehler machen, zurechtzuweisen usw. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 12:56, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Urgh... Joah - die Überschrift ist etwas übertrieben. Folgende Situation: Ich heute mal wieder im ICQ, Nath auch. Plötzlich schreibt er: "ICH RASTE AUS!". Er schickt mir einen Link und wir diskutieren kurz darüber. Bima und Kailani kopieren einiger unserer Texte, auch wenn sie sie geschrieben haben, es ist UNSER Wiki. Jedenfalls endete das Gespräch damit, dass Nath die Nase voll von Wikis hat und nun erst einmal KOMPLETT inaktiv wird. Eigentlich ist es doch verboten, dass sie Texte unseres Wikis in ihre stellen!? Und zudem wollte ich fragen, ob du irgendwann wieder etwas aktiver wirst. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 13:31, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) WTF? Die beiden haben bei Wikia tatsächlich ein zweites Bionicle-Wiki aufgemacht? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die bei Wikia so etwas überhaupt zulassen! o.O Anyway, so weit ich weiß, erlaubt die von Wikia verwendete Lizenz, dass die Inhalte frei weiterverwendet werden dürfen, auch ohne die ursprünglichen Autoren um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Allerdings nur, wenn man auf die Quelle und auf die ursprünglichen Autoren hinweist. Wenn die beiden also nicht auf jedem Artikel einen Hinweis wie: "Dieser Artikel basiert auf dem Artikel "blablabla" im Wiki-Nui. Eine Liste aller Autoren dieses Artikels kann dort eingesehen werden" einfügen, machen sie sich meines Wissens tatsächlich strafbar. Dazu kommt natürlich noch die Erlaubnis über die Serial-Übersetzungen. Wenn sie ihre eigenen Übersetzungen verwenden - kein Problem. Wenn die Übersetzungen von anderen stammen, müssten sie erst die Übersetzer um Erlaubnis fragen. Das, was sie beispielsweise mit der Tuyet-Kurzgeschichte machen, ist auf jeden Fall illegal: Ich habe jetzt auf die Schnelle zwar nur die ersten paar Absätze verglichen, aber sie sind vollkommen identisch mit der Übersetzung, die ich für dieses Wiki hier erstellt habe. Dort wird allerdings behauptet, dass Bima die Geschichte übersetzt hätte. Wegen Aktivität: Evtl werde ich bald wieder etwas aktiver, allerdings werde ich wahrscheinlich (vielleicht mit wenigen Ausnahmen, hin und wieder) keine neuen, großen Artikel schreiben, sondern nur kleine Artikel erstellen und kleine Edits vornehmen... -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 14:09, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Lol, ich sehe gerade, die schreiben da auf der Hauptseite "Werde auch du ein TOA-OF-WIKI!" Klingt ziemlich nach Digimon Tamers, da wurde immer am Ende der Vorschau auf die nächste Folge gesagt: "Werde auch du ein Digimon-Tamer!" XD -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 14:16, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass sie es schaffen hier noch ein Bionicle Wiki zu öffnen. Laut meinen Informationen wurde der Antrag erst abgelehnt, aber Kailani hätte es wohl mit einer Begründung geschafft, Wikia zu überreden! (Das hat Nath mir gesagt, er hat mir auch den Quelltext zugeschickt....) Jedenfalls hab ich mich schon im Zentral-Wikia gemeldet und werde dort wohl auch weiter diskutieren. Auch im ICQ werde ich Bima mal wegen Tuyet anschreiben. Würdest du es ihnen erlauben? Muss ich ja wissen =P. Wenn du ein paar kleine Artikel/Edits macht ist es ok. Ich hab ja schon fast alles große gemacht. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:17, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe die Übersetzung hier im Wiki-Nui und somit auch unter der GNU-Lizenz veröffentlicht, somit kann ich ihnen die Verwendung (leider) gar nicht verbieten. Wenn sie die Übersetzung aber verwenden, MÜSSEN sie ins Wiki-Nui linken, mich als Übersetzer nennen und auf die restlichen Autoren, die jemals an dem Artikel gearbeitet haben, hinweisen. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 14:25, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Naja - wenigstens etwas XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:34, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Waffennamen Hey, die Glatorianer haben ja auch Waffen, für die wir ja Übersetzungen brauchen. Ein paar habe ich ja schon. #Flame Claws = Flammenklauen #Water Blades = Wasserklingen #Ice Axe = Eisaxt #Saw Blade Shield = ??? (Sägenklingen Schild, hört sich aber doof an) #Razor-Edge Shield (nicht offiziel) = KP Kennst du vielleicht bessere Übersetzungen oder überhaupt welche? Du kannst ja englisch sprechen :P [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 23:15, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ich kann kein Englisch! *in Tränen ausbrech* Deutsch übrigens auch nicht. Aber Japanisch kann ich! Ni-hau! :P * Die Flame Claws heißen auf Bionicle.de Feuerklauen. Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich kapiere, warum man die Flammen unbedingt zu Feuer machen muss, ist es ein brauchbarer Begriff. Wir müssten uns eben entscheiden, ob wir eine direktere Übersetzung oder - wenn wir schon mal was offizielles und brauchbares geliefert bekommen - den offiziellen Begriff von Bionicle.de verwenden wollen. * Die Water Blades heißen auf Bionicle.de Wasser-Doppelschwert. Ähm... Was hat man sich unter einem Doppelschwert vorzustellen? XD Klingt für mich wie ein Schwert mit zwei Klingen direkt nebeneinander. Wenn ich das auf den Bildern richtig erkenne, sind es aber ja zwei Waffen. Außerdem ist Wasser-Doppelschwert ein etwas... umständlicher Begriff. Ich würde daher auch zu den Wasserklingen tendieren. * Die Ice Axe heißt auch auf Bionicle.de Eisaxt. Gibt also keinen Grund, sie irgendwie anders zu nennen. * Das Saw Blade Shield heißt auf Bionicle.de Rotierendes Klingenschild... Schon ein sehr merkwürdiger Begriff. Mir selbst fallen nur Sägeblattschild oder einfach nur Sägeschild als Bezeichnung für das Teil ein, das klingt aber auch etwas komisch... * Das Razor-Edge Shield hat auf BS01 nur deshalb diesen Namen bekommen, weil ansonsten kein anderer Name bekannt ist. Auch auf Bionicle.com steht einfach nur "shield" da. Auf Bionicle.de steht an der selben Stelle jedoch Dschungelschild, also würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir das einfach übernehmen. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 00:57, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) The many Deaths of Toy Tuyet Ich habs ins ToW wieder hergestellt und ein Link zu deine Benutzerseite des WN gemacht. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:28, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Serial-Bilder Hat sich Triggy nochmal bei dir gemeldet? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:27, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nein, nachdem er mir sagte, er würde so bald wie möglich anfangen, hab ich nix mehr von ihm gehört. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 14:32, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Er sagt: You can expect the first couple today. (Bloß ist today bei uns in 3 Stunden vorbei^^) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 18:56, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) The Crossing Hast du es schon? [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 07:55, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ähm, was meinst du damit? Ist The Crossing nicht eine Kurzgeschichte in einem polnischen Buch oder so? -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 22:47, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, hat mir Nath gestern auch gesagt...aber zu spät XD Ich hab übrigens im ToWFF deine Infobox für mich genutzt(hab se nur etwas verändert) :P [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 07:38, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dir sei verziehen! ;P -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 08:24, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach bin ich froh. ;-) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 08:44, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das Toa Nuva Logbuch? Wo zum Teufel hat jemand etwas von einem "Logbuch" gesagt? Das englische Wort Blog lässt sich doch auch im deutschen verwenden! Ich werde das wieder rückgängig machen... --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 11:37, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also ich habe mich auch sehr, sehr über diese Übersetzung gewundert, ich selbst hätte nämlich auch das Wort "Blog" behalten. Da wir aber ja die Übersetzungen aus ToK's Blog halten, dachte ich, wir sollten auch die Titel übernehmen; und vor einer Weile habe ich mir mal das hier heruntergeladen, und dort ist als Titel "Das Toa Nuva Logbuch" angegeben. KA, wie die auf diese Übersetzung gekommen sind, aber wie gesagt, ich dachte wir übernehmen das. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 14:47, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ehleks Waffen Englisch: Tri-Talons. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was das auf deutsch heißt, meine Übersetzer zeigen mir nur Tri-Krallen an. Ich hab in die Vorlage nun Elektrokrallen geschrieben, damit da kein leeres Feld ist XD. Dass es falsch ist weiß ich selbst. Wie würdest du diese Krallen nennen? Auf der Übersetzungs-Seite habe ich nichts gefunden. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 22:05, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, an dem Artikel Übersetzungen müsste ich mal wieder weiterarbeiten. Also, wegen den Tri-Talons: Tri könnte man wohl lassen, aber auch durch Drei ersetzen. "Drei-Klauen" klingt allerdings etwas doof, da könnte man meinen, dass das zwei getrentte Wörter sein sollen. (Im Singular, also mit der Drei-Klaue gäbe es dieses Problem nicht.) "Tri-Klauen" klingt aber auch merkwürdig... Aber ich hab gerade mal bei Wikipedia in den Artikel "Drei" geschaut, dort gibt es ein paar Alternativen zu "tri": "In Fremdwörtern sowohl aus dem Lateinischen als aus dem Griechischen steht die Wurzel tri für die Drei, in Trikolore, Triops. Ferner ist die lateinische Ordnungszahl '''tertius' (der dritte) und die Mutiplikativform triplus (dreifach) in Form der Wurzeln terz bzw. tripel in deutsche Fremdwörter eingegangen, Terz und Tripelspiegel." Also ich finde, "Tertius-Klauen", "Triplus-Klauen" und "Tripel-Klauen" klingen doch ziemlich eindrucksvoll. ^^ Ansonsten, als Alternativübersetzung für "talons" hätte ich noch Krallen im Angebot. Ich würde aber eher zu den Klauen tendieren. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 17:37, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dunkle Jäger ''Die letzten Jäger! - so freute ich mich XD. Natürlich musste ich erst mal die Namen auspacken... die deutschen, die uns noch fehlen sind Beseitiger, Wildheit, Vergeltung, Verwüster, Ursprung, Verschwinden, Spurenleser und Primitiv. Ich suchte mir alle noch fehlenden englischen Namen raus: Charger, Tracker, Devastator, Mimic, Vanisher, Vengeance, Primal und Savage. Ich konnte ein paar Begriffe zuordnen: *Verwüster = Devastator *Wildheit = Savage *Primitiv = Primal *Spurenleser = Tracker *Verschwinden = Vanisher Ich ging zur Übersetzungsseite um die letzten drei rauszusuchen und finde: *Mimic = Mimik *Vengeance = Rache *Charger = Streitstier Was haben diese Begriffe mit Beseitiger, Vergeltung und Ursprung zu tun? Ich hab mal nachgesehen... Ursprung kam bereits (mit dieser Übersetzung) in einem Serial vor. Jetzt bin ich total verwirrt und weiß nicht, wie ich die drei Begriffe zu ordnen soll. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja helfen!? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 20:31, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ähm... Sorry, aber ich versteh deine Geschichte und damit auch deine Frage nicht so ganz. >.< -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 20:59, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab auch etwas überhastet geschrieben XD. Das Problem ist, dass ich noch drei englische Jägernamen und drei deutsche, die ich von der Seite "dunkle Jäger" habe, noch übrig habe. Die englischen sind Mimic, Vengeance und Charger, die deutschen Vergeltung, Beseitiger und Ursprung. Laut der Überstzungsseite passen diese drei Namen aber nciht aufeinander. Also könnte man ja einfach Ursprung, Beseitiger und Vergeltung löschen, als soetwas wie "Falsche Übersetzung". Doch dann suche ich mal nach "Ursprung" und sehe, dass der Name bereits in einem Story Serial vorkam. Das heißt, wir hätten noch drei englische Jäger Begriffe und drei deutsche, wovon mindestens einer bleiben muss (wegen dem Serial), und sie passen nicht zusammen... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 21:05, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nunja, die Serial-Übersetzungen wurden ja von drei Leuten übersetzt, und da ist mir aufgefallen, dass die teilweise für die Jäger verschiedene Übersetzungen verwenden und somit einige Jäger in einer Geschichte bis zu drei verschiedene Namen haben. Als ich Nath mal als Argument, weshalb man auch andere Übersetzung als die aus ToK's Blog nehmen sollte, darauf angesprochen habe, meinte er AFAIR, dass das ja jeder korrigieren kann... Aber deine Geschichte verstehe ich leider immer noch nicht so ganz... XD Also du hast diese deutschen und englischen Namen, und willst wissen, wer wer ist, oder wie? XD -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 21:49, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ja, so ist es, nur passen sie laut der Übersetzungsseite nicht und mir fällt auch keine Verbindung der Namen ein... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 21:51, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Okay, mal sehen...: *'Vengeance' ist auf jeden Fall Vergeltung. *'Mimic' kann ich auch nicht zuordnen. Ich habe es damals mit Mimik übersetzt... KA, wieso, XD vielleicht hatte der Online-Übersetzer, den ich damals immer verwendet habe, einfach keine bessere Übersetzung. Die beste Übersetzung wäre wohl "Imitator" oder so was ähnliches. *'Ursprung' ist wahrscheinlich eine weitere Übersetzung für Primal. *Damit bleiben noch Charger und Beseitiger übrig, und ich kann für die beiden auch keine besseren Gegenstücke finden, also könnten sie die selben sein, kA. Ich hab es damals mit Streitstier übersetzt, weil Charger heißt laut www.dict.cc Streitross, und da er früher ein Kane-Ra war, hab ich daraus einfach den Streitstier gemacht... War aber nur so 'ne Art Improvisation, alles ist besser als das. XD -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 22:16, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Viel Glück Ich hab das auf Naths Diskussion gelsen und wünsche dir - vielleicht twas spät :P - viel Glück noch bei der Schule. Meine Schwester schreibt auch dauernd nur Klausuren, die meistens über 2 oder 3 Stunden gehen... also, nochmal viel Glück! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:46, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke! Die Klausur morgen dauert zum Glück nur eine (Unterrichts-)Stunde, aber die nächste mehrere-Stunden-Klausur ist auch nicht fern. >.< Ich weiß nicht, welcher Idiot sich das ausgedacht hat, dass man in jedem kleinen Nebenfach Klausuren schreiben muss, aber ich würde ihn als Dank dafür gerne erschießen. XD -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 12:09, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Eine Unterstützung hast du schonmal XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 12:16, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC)- Kirbold Mach doch beim Kirbold-Wettbewerb mit!!! [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 11:44, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Rahi-Vorlage Wie könnte man sie denn übersichtlicher machen? Ich will sie ja auch nur anlegen wegen der Rahi Kategorie und vorallem weil wir fast alle Vorlagen vom BS01 haben... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 21:53, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sorry, aber wenn ich eine brauchbare Idee hätte, wie man die Vorlage übersichtlicher gestalten könnte, dann hätte ich den Vorschlag gepostet, anstatt gegen die Vorlage zu stimmen. Meine einzige Idee wäre eine Aufteilung nach Lebensraum (Wasser, Boden und Luft), aber da bleiben trotzdem noch ziemlich viele Rahi pro Kategorie. Und es so wie im Rahi-Artikel in einzelne Abschnitte nach den Anfangsbuchstaben aufzuteilen, wäre für so eine Vorlage IMHO schon übertrieben. Meiner Meinung nach sind es also einfach zu viele Artikel, die man in dieser Übersicht auflisten müsste. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 22:26, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) AdM Stimm doch ab XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 23:02, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn ich mal die Zeit hätte, mir die ganzen nominierten Artikel durchzulesen... >.< Ich verschwende ohnehin schon zu viel Zeit damit, dass ich hier sinnlose Text schreibe. XD Naja, zurück zu den Geschichtshausaufgaben... >.< -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 23:33, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Da ich nun einziger Admin bin, wende ich mich mal an dich :P. Die Sache ist: Müssen wir überhaupt noch Spoiler verwenden? Ich meine, immer kommen die Leute und fragen, warum es Spoiler gibt. Antwort ist, dass es Leute gibt, die noch nicht die neusten Sachen wissen wollen. Aber ich hab den Eindruck, als würde hier sowieso jeder alles lesen wollen. Au0erdem wird ja auch ab und zu vergessen, ein älterer Spoiler wegzumachen und auch das schreiben des Textes ist mit den Vorlagen umständlicher. Ich würde dazu mal gerne deine Meinung hören; ich würde die Spoiler nämlich abschaffen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:14, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stimmt, es ist wirklich umständlich. Ich muss jedes mal ungefähr 3 mal irgendwelche Fehler korrigieren die ich wegen den Spoilern gemacht hab. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Naja, sagen wir mal so: Ich finde es schon sinnvoll für die, die sich gerne über etwas informieren möchten, ohne gleich ungewollt mit Spoilern überhäuft zu werden. Andererseits ist es aber in der Tat etwas umständlich, zumindest in einem "kleinen" Wiki wie diesem hier. Auf BS01 sind tausende von aktiven Mitgliedern, da wird so was dann in Sekundenschnelle behoben. Dass das in diesem Wiki hier nicht ganz so gut funktionieren kann, ist klar. Und da Nath (oder?) mit dem Entfernen der "Weiß-Spoiler" ohnehin schon den ersten Schritt getan hat... Wenn ihr die Spoiler ganz rausschmeißen wollt, werd ich nix dagegen sagen. Dazu hab ich eh kein Recht, schließlich müsstet ja ihr diese ganze Arbeit übernehmen, ich mach ja kaum noch was. XD -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 23:48, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ok, der Allmächtige hat kein gegen Argument - DIE SPOILER WERDEN ABGESCHAFFT! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 23:57, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Äh... Ich glaube, du verwechselst da was. Ich bin nur ein einfacher User. Der Admin (= Der Allmächtige) bist du! XD -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 01:27, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ich hätte die Spoiler gerne beibehalten. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:46, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Also ich finde sie auch Schwachsinnig. Und andere kleine Wikis haben auch keine Spoiler. Die hatten sowieso schon Artikel über die Sommer 2009 Sets, bevor wir überhaupt mit den verspoilerten angefangen haben. Nieder mit den Spoilern!!!! [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 16:26, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ²Bima: Ja, sie hatten ja auch durchaus ihren Sinn. Das Problem ist eben nur, dass man sich dann noch viel mehr Mühe geben muss, Artikel auf dem aktuellen Stand zu halten, weil man nicht nur immer wieder die neuen Informationen hinzufügen muss, sondern eben irgendwelche (übertrieben gesagt) uralten, die erst jetzt erlaubt werden. Dabei ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man etwas übersieht oder vergisst, viel höher als wenn man die Artikel direkt aktualisiert, sobald es die neuen Infos gibt. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 16:43, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Unterschiede bei den Filmen Okay, zwei der drei Filme sind bereits verbessert worden. An dem dritten kannst du von mir aus auch arbeiten, da hab ich nur noch nicht die Story geschrieben :x . Naja, hier nochmal die Links: *Bionicle: Die Maske des Lichts (Story von Nath) *Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui (Story von mir, etwas zu lang :P) *Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten (Story in Arbeit) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 21:17, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mist, ich hätte im Urlaub nicht immer bis um fünf Uhr morgens wach bleiben sollen. >.< Ich muss mich jetzt wieder auf die Schulzeit einstellen und bin dadurch ATM zu unausgeschlafen um was sinnvolles zu schreiben, sorry. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 12:01, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction-Wiki Würdest du bitte deine Artikel im ToWFF in Kategorien reinstecken, bei manchen bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie Epen oder Kurzgeschichten sind. Danke schon mal im Vorraus. 13:54, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC)